what happenes when you win a bet as kids
by Strife The Dark 152
Summary: sora and kairi go to destiny islands to train, and sora remembers a little bet he had with riku had a few years ago, and roxas and namine get an idea to get their "sombody's" together- giftfic for my cousin Sperick523


Sora x kairi

Giftfic to Sperick523, happy 14th birthday, sorry it's a day late, man I had to try for this one. But my inspiration always comes when I need it, happy b-day cousin.

XVXVXVXVXVXV

"Really kairi? I swear every moment where free you want to train" Sora complained, but he was fake pouting as he did so

"Ha-ha! You're cute when you pout Sora" Kairi joked as they walked through the town towards the beach, Sora blushed quickly, they lived on the town away from destiny island, Sorra, Riku, and Kairi all go there to train, but Riku was busy with this dark haired girl, who knows, maybe he likes her? "but I want to get better!" she didn't voice her ulterior motive, she gets to spend time with Sora, and sometimes during a fight you can end up in some ….positions….

"…fine, alright, If I got this right, master form!" sora exploded into light, then he reappeared in a black form, shadows trailing off him, his eyes where yellow "dangit! Shadow form! Really!" sora was angry and started having a little fit, kicking the sand, Kairi couldn't hold it in much longer, and she then burst out laughing, sora stopped and raised his eyebrows " what?"

"your face!" Kairi laughed more, sora then crossed his arms, he then got an idea, he dashed forward and picked kairi up bridal style, she was shocked at this and sora took advantage of it and dashed across the water and onto the island "woah!" she landed on her feet, sora then got into a crouching position

"I've got all day Kairi, you asked for it" sora said with a smirk, Kairi laughed and summoned her keyblade

"yeah I guess I did" and they clashed

XV about six hours later XV

"ha-hahhhh" Kairi was on her hands and knees, her keyblade was in the ground next to her sora was breathing hard, but not as bad as kairi, he reverted out of shadow form "well, you are good" sora walked up to kairi and picked her up, in bridal style again,

"curaga" both of them where enveloped in a green glow, then it disappeared, kairi was full of energy and jumped out of sora's arms, albeit she did have some regret in doing so, she did like sora, and they both hugged at the world that never was, but they didn't say anything about it because it was awkward, so kairi then walked over to the tree they always used to sit on when they were kids, Sora then smirked as she went to do so, sora did a spin high jump (idk, in kh2 where sora spins in the air super high)and then glided to the tree, stopped, took his kingdom key out, and spun around on the tree, landing on the tree next to kairi.

"Showoff" Kairi said, sora just laughed,

"who do you think I am?" sora said with a smirk, kairi giggled then they just sat here, watching the sun set, this felt vaguely familiar to sora and to kairi, their nobodies knew it, roxas was sighing and was in a melancholy mood, same with namine, the nobody's where getting annoyed, for one, roxas loves namine, and namine loves roxas, a reflection of sora and kairi's true feelings, but they were beating around the bush, so they decided to give things, a little…. Nudge. "hey kairi, I still bet I'm better at you when it comes to magic" sora taunted, kairi elbowed sora playfully, sora laughed along with kairi, then a thought struck him (curtsey of roxas) "oh, I forgot our bet!" sora jumped up to the end of the tree and grabbed a papou fruit, he then came back to sit with kairi, she had her eyebrows raised

"bet?" she asked

"well, me and riku made a bet on that last race before we were to go on the raft, the winner would share a papou fruit with you, and I won, so will you eat it with me?" sora asked earnestly (sora lied about the exact version of the bet, he didn't want riku looking better than him) Kairi thought for a second, then nodded, sora tossed it into the air and they used their keyblades to slice it in half horizontally, kair took the top while sora the bottom of the papou fruit, kairi gave sora a dazzling smile and ate the fruit, sora hid his blush and then ate his half, after that, sora smiled, "victory has never tasted so good" Kairi laughed again and nudged him playfully, sora then flailed his arms because kairi's nudge was more akin to…a shove, sora then proceeded to fall off the tree and into the water, the tide was out so the water wasn't too deep, Kairi was shocked

"sora you okay? whoa!" kairi jumped when sora and then fell herself,

*Splash *

"owww…." Kairi pushed herself up, she then noticed a hand on her cheek after she did so, she opened her eyes, she was really close to sora, he was blushing, and so was she, turning nearly as red as her hair, her left hand was on sora's shoulder and the other was on sora's hand on her cheek, they were both wet from falling in the sea, kairi then thought of all the time she had spent with him and all the sacrifices he had made for her, Kairi's face lit up in another one of those smiles that could light up a world from darkness (and from sora's experience, a world of darkness would have been hard to light up, but she could with that smile) and she leaned down.

The kiss was simple really, not a French kiss, not a make-out session, just simple and clean kiss, and it transferred all of their feelings for each other into those ten or so seconds, kairi was the one to break it off, she smiled at sora again, and it was relived one

"I love you" sora and kairi said at the same time, they smiled, "thank goodness" they said at the same time, they laughed and sora hugged kairi

"hey, let's get out of the water, we could catch a cold" kairi laughed at sora's joke, they stood up, not letting go of each other's hand, they smiled at each other, then sora picked kairi up, jumped, and glided back towards the beach.

XVXVXV

Sometimes love is complicated, and can be messy, sometimes it is not love at all, but this simple and clean love can only be described with one word:

Light

XVXVXVXVXVXVXV

*whew* ok…that took a LOT to do, I suck at mushy stuff, as well at 3rd person, so if you're not my cuzin readin this, you can review, and cuzin, you as well, so, with this little bit of a story, Later folks!

"_as long as you fight, I exist"_

_-strife the dark 152_


End file.
